


Do You Even Ride?

by gwynndelous (Eristastic)



Series: SouKisu University AU [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eristastic/pseuds/gwynndelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he whispered, enjoying the shiver he could feel down Sousuke’s spine at the touch of his breath, “can I request something?”</p><p>“Shoot,” Sousuke said, as if he was still cool and totally unaffected by his boyfriend being this close to him and now whispering in his ear. </p><p>“Can we shake things up a little tonight? I want you to ride me so I can see all of these wonderful muscles of yours in action,” Kisumi stroked down Sousuke’s abs demonstratively, grinning at the way the man’s breath hitched at the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting this as my first time actually writing PWP so...I hope it works?

“Have I ever told you how much I love how ripped you are?” Kisumi asked lazily, lounging on a couch with his head hung over the edge, looking up at his boyfriend.

Sousuke refused to be charmed and continued loading the dishwasher. “I think you might have mentioned it a few times.”

“Because I really, _really_ love it, you know,” Kisumi insisted. Like a very lethargic snake, he slipped off the couch feet first and rolled over, propping his chin up on his hands. Sousuke continued to clear up the kitchen.

“I’ve been wondering,” Kisumi said, “how often do you work out anyway? Are you like the ‘sun’s out, guns out’ type? Have you been suppressing you true love of working out for me? I’m honoured!”

“That was never really my style,” Sousuke lied (and Kisumi knew it was a lie because he’d spent one very productive afternoon pestering Rin for information on Sousuke’s childhood).

“But how else did you get guns like that? It’s not fair…” Kisumi sighed. “Some guys get all the biological luck…”

“Says the one with pink hair and the prettiest face I’ve ever seen on man or woman.”

“Aww, you always know just what to say! No, but seriously, do you drink egg whites? Protein shakes?”

“No and no.”

“There’s no shame in it if you do! I’m not making fun of you, promise!”

Sousuke hesitated, then looked away. “I might have had an egg white phase. A while ago.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, but it was in high school so don’t get your hopes up.”

“Hmm…How often do you go to the gym nowadays, then?”

“Three times a week? I don’t know. Depends. Less since I started going out with you, I guess.”

Kisumi hummed in satisfaction. “I really love your muscles, just so you know.”

Sousuke smiled. “I know.”

“But I want you to _really_ know. Like, _really_ really.”

“Is this some kind of ploy to get me to compliment you? Should I go on about how much I adore your hair now?”

Kisumi gasped and rolled over dramatically, his hand just barely missing the coffee table. “You wound me!”

“You know we haven’t hoovered in like a week, right?”

Making a small moue of disgust, Kisumi picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off, doing a quick power stance as if he hadn’t just been rolling about on the floor with a complete lack of dignity. Still lazily, he gravitated over towards Sousuke and wrapped his arms around the man, burying his forehead in his back.

“Where’d Rin go out tonight anyway?” he mumbled into Sousuke’s shirt.

“Swim practice, apparently. Needs to coach some of the newbies. Makoto’s tagging along, so they’re making it a date afterwards.”

“They would,” Kisumi nodded sagely. “Was Rin part of your egg white phase?”

Sousuke barely repressed a snort. “Let’s not call it that, and nah, he wasn’t.”

“Damn. And here I thought I’d have another thing to tease him about.”

“I thought there was nothing to be ashamed of?”

“Not for _you_ , but anything’s fair game for me to tease _him_ about. That’s how I see it, anyway.”

“Of course you do.”

“Besides, he’s not as built as you are,” Kisumi said happily, running his hands along Sousuke’s biceps. For a while, they stood there in comfortable silence, listening to the light drum of rain outside as Sousuke finished the admirable task of wiping down kitchen surfaces with a human limpet on his back.

Kisumi stood on his tiptoes, his mouth just behind Sousuke’s ear. “Hey,” he whispered, enjoying the shiver he could feel down Sousuke’s spine at the touch of his breath, “can I request something?”

“Shoot,” Sousuke said, as if he was still cool and totally unaffected by his boyfriend being this close to him and now whispering in his ear.

“Can we shake things up a little tonight? I want you to ride me so I can see all of these wonderful muscles of yours in action,” Kisumi stroked down Sousuke’s abs demonstratively, grinning at the way the man’s breath hitched at the idea.

“That could be arranged,” Sousuke breathed out, making it very obvious that he was trying to get a grip on himself and it wasn’t working. Kisumi felt his grin grow wider.

“Can we do it _now_? You’ve finished the kitchen, right?”

“No thanks to you,” Sousuke smiled, but he nodded. “I’m taking a shower first, though.”

“Got it!” Kisumi released his suction-like hold and went to clean up the bedroom he knew for a fact was going to be messy (Sousuke called it ‘character’ but Sousuke was wrong). True to expectations, the blanket was somewhere a metre from the bed (which, incidentally, was covered with textbooks and notepaper), and there were energy drink cans standing precariously on different surfaces next to dumbbells. Kisumi sighed fondly.

As was tradition whenever he started cleaning, halfway through he got distracted by snooping and completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing. It wasn’t really his fault (probably): a drawer had slid open by mistake when he was collecting empty cans, and with such an opportunity gifted to him, he wasn’t about to _ignore_ it. So it was that Sousuke came back to find him arranging a selection of colourful condom wrappers into a rainbow on the mattress.

“Having fun?” Sousuke asked, sitting on the bed to towel his hair dry.

“We really didn’t put these to good use, did we?”

Sousuke shrugged. “So it turned out that flavoured condoms taste horrible. That’s clearly the manufacturer’s fault, not ours.”

“The chocolate ones weren’t _that_ bad…”

“I guess they didn’t seem that way after testing out cough medicine banana and ethanol vanilla.”

“It’s still a pity.”

“Are _you_ volunteering? Because I’m not putting one of those things anywhere near my taste buds again.”

Kisumi nodded sadly until a look of delight lit up his face suddenly. “Let’s plant them in Rin’s room!”

“You’re awful.”

Kisumi’s smile switched to seductive like it was instinctive. “Want to come punish me then?”

“If riding your dick can be considered punishment…?”

“It can, it can!”

Kisumi looked so eager that Sousuke couldn’t keep the sceptical look up for long, and burst out laughing. “Alright,” he threw his towel over the back of a nearby chair. “Let’s get you punished, then.”

Kisumi beamed and took a moment to shovel all the flavoured condoms back into the drawer they’d come from before lying back on the bed (that he had managed to clear of books before he got distracted). With an almost predatory smile that he was just _so_ good at (it was the eyebrows, Kisumi had worked out through careful study), Sousuke got onto his knees on the mattress and unwrapped the towel around his hips, throwing it away with significantly less care than the first one. Kisumi could already feel himself stirring just from the sight alone, but was he really to be blamed for that when his boyfriend (who was so obviously a 10) was naked and crawling towards him like he wanted to eat him up? It was a natural reaction.

Sousuke undid his belt for him and tapped his hips to get him to lift them so his trousers could be pulled off, then straddled Kisumi’s hips to take off his shirt. Kisumi was pretty much in heaven. He’d never been good with restraint, so even as Sousuke was pulling his shirt over his arms, he leant up and kissed him, jerking their hips together, and (the second his hands were free) he laced his arms round Sousuke’s waist so he could grab his ass.

“Do you want to prepare yourself or should I?” he mumbled into Sousuke’s mouth as they broke apart for a second.

“I know you want to watch.”

“I _do_ ,” Kisumi said dreamily, so Sousuke leant past him, rutting against him once more, to get at the normal condoms and lube in the drawer beside him.

He didn’t get to see it often, but Kisumi loved to watch Sousuke finger himself. Even if you stripped away how gorgeous he found it (and he was already flushed, a hand rubbing over his briefs as he watched), it was just plain impressive. Kisumi was vocal and liked to let himself go completely, but Sousuke always managed to keep his eyes brooding and barely even blushed. There was something hypnotising about it and Kisumi couldn’t tear his eyes away, but that was fine, he figured. The two of them hadn’t ever really had an embarrassed stage with each other, and by now Kisumi was completely comfortable to palm himself and let needy moans escape his lips without breaking eye contact for a second.

There wasn’t really a sense of time passing (or if there was, it was in shared exhales of heavy breath and racing heartbeats) but eventually Sousuke gave a small nod and, on thighs shuddering with restraint, he moved to pull Kisumi’s underwear down. He threw it across the room and this time he didn’t even bother to look at where it went. Kisumi was already hard, and he had to twist his fingers into the sheets, gritting his teeth to keep from thrusting upwards as Sousuke unrolled a condom onto him and (with painfully, _painfully_ slow movements) lowered himself.

Neither of them moved: Sousuke breathed out, taking it all in, and Kisumi was just about losing his mind and doing his level best not to give in to how tight and hot and _perfect_ it felt. And then Sousuke began to move.

Kisumi’s mind was an utter mess. He was trying desperately to keep watching and never let his eyes so much as blink away from the god before him (panting, eyes lidded, abs actually _rippling_ ,  and leaning back just enough for the strong line of his jaw to jut down to a quivering, vulnerable throat beaded with sweat), but he was also being swept into the moment. His voice was coming out in breathy whines, and though he tried not to move too much, he couldn’t stop himself from arching up into Sousuke whenever the rhythm got too slow, and then (with an indulging smile) Sousuke would move faster for him.

When their movements grew more needy and erratic than controlled, Kisumi had to stop watching and he threw his head back into the pillow, calling out Sousuke’s name in a broken voice as he came. Sousuke rode it out with him, watching him as he went over the brink, until he came as well with a low groan.

They took it lazily afterwards. There was a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, and then Sousuke (who _knew_ that Kisumi always threw scissors, so it was probably on purpose) cleaned them up while Kisumi watched him adoringly from the bed. When he’d finished, he lay down too so Kisumi could roll over onto him and start tracing lines down his chest with a finger absent-mindedly.

“Wasn’t that enough muscle worship for you?” Sousuke asked.

Kisumi pondered the question. “I don’t think I’ve really appreciated them _enough_ , you know? Might have to have a repeat session, just to make sure I truly see the beauty in every part of you.”

Sousuke ruffled his hair, grinning. “That could be arranged.”


End file.
